At present, people receive a large amount of text information every day through touch terminals such as mobile phones or tablet computers, Examples of the text information includes short messages and messages pushed by various applications such as instant messaging software. When a user of a touch terminal wants to operate a keyword of interest in the text information (for example, searching or sharing a keyword in the text information), it will require multiple operation steps, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Thus, those skilled in the art need to provide a text processing method and a text processing device to facilitate operating a keyword in a text by a user.